The present invention generally relates to a terminal authorization method and, more particularly, to a method for establishing user friendly authorizations and deauthorizations to control an interactive terminal in a cable television system.
Two-way interactive cable television systems are known for transmitting entertainment, information and data signals over a cable facility to a plurality of users. Data may be transmitted and addressed to a particular subscriber over a separate data channel or a so-called "in-band" data channel. In a downstream direction, addressed control data may represent services authorized to a particular terminal or control commands to that terminal. In an upstream direction from a terminal to the service provider or system manager location, control data may represent selections made by a user in response to a polling request or at the time of user selection.
One environment in which two-way interactive cable television systems may be implemented is hotels. Typically, each hotel room or suite is provided with one or more televisions whose operation is governed by an associated set-top terminal. Channels may be tuned by entering a channel number to the terminal via an associated keyboard or an infrared remote control. Often the hotel guest has the option of authorizing his terminal to receive certain premium programming. The guest is charged an additional fee for viewing such premium programming. Premium programming may consist for example, of recently released movies, sporting events, concerts, etc.
It is desirable that a hotel operator be able to exercise a degree of control over premium programming. For example, a preview or "teaser" of a premium movie may be shown for a predetermined time in order to entice guests to purchase the movie. The hotel operator may further control the predetermined preview time for a particular movie. Additionally, a hotel operator may wish to control which guests may purchase premium programming.
From the perspective of a hotel guest, it may be desirable to control the ability to purchase premium programming. For example, certain premium programming may be unsuitable for young children and parents may wish to inhibit the ability of a child to purchase such programming. Additionally, a guest may desire to limit the number of premium purchases made, particularly if children may purchase programming.